onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zori9
Welcome Zori9 re:Zoro's Height Yeah, the databooks are accurate. You might want to check another site (like Arlong Park) just to be double sure. 18:13, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Reply! Ahoy Zori-chan, your Knight in Shining Armor is still alive and kicking. However I have decided to mostly move out of the wikia. I still might do prediction work or talk-page edits though but other than that I am through! (At least for now). Don't ask me why as the answer might seem a little rude. I would always (at least in the near future) be reachable through talk page and anyone can add/message me in Facebook. So yeah that is all, so long! 18:22, April 9, 2012 (UTC) =_= ... ... ... Yo Zori, MDM here. Who you calling "Dramaqueen" and "You suck MDM X(" =_= ?? I was just having a bad day and you cough me at the wrong moment. I think you are aware of the''' mass rage of edits''' me, rici, tuck, mj, ming and other members did 2 days ago .. well according to DP that was "Idiotic-mistake" and he kept on telling us how we should have made a forum and discussed this before doing such mass editing project. But this was not even a project >_> we were just''' fixing spelling mistakes and making forum over fixing spelling mistakes is "idiotic" in its own way =_= following the common sense of wiki editing, we did 80% of edits and then DP came and told use to UNDO all of them =_= all '''800 '''edits (_ _ ) that was '''IMPOSSIBLE!!! Yet I was looking for a way to find someone with Bot status who can help us undo these edits but before I could find someone, Tuck pissed DP off so much that he left saying "do whatever you want" .. .. so we thought it would be wise to finish those 20% that are un-done then undo the 80% =_= .. and so we did. Plus since yesterday was DP's B-day I thought I would somewhat apologize to him and hope his mood cheers up but he was as annoyed as ever and was not in mood of taking jokes. He kept on saying how much dumb we are for doing that edits and went on and on wining about it. No matter how much I apologized or accepted my mistake he just won't budge.' On top of that' YOU miss was somewhat MAD at me for some reason that I don't know =_= that night, you said that you are going to make dinner so after I asked to let me know of the source you got this info about Zoro, I also went for dinner and I even told you that I am gonna have Sev-Khamni. But looks like you thought I left in middle of conversation and got somewhat mad. I apologize if you felt that way and next time I will be more specific before leaving. Yesterday I didn't leave cause of you, I left cause DP was just too annoying. I was calling you "Zori-Swaan" over and over to get you to talk to be but he said "MDM you are Canadian, speak English for-god-sake" and then I snapped =_= I have had enough to his wining and I didn't wanted to hear anymore so I left. Yea, so thats about it. This whole thing was misunderstanding '''=_= I hope you under stand my situation. I am sorry but '''I can't '''help you further in this OP-Blue-Data book research anymore .. I somewhat lost my interest in editing articles. Ask DP or Rici or Levi or JOP, they know alot about these then I do. I am gonna stick with my blogs for now :P ok, thanks for reading this meaningless story and hope to see you around on wiki or chat :) 11:54, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Congratulations! Thanks, Zori for the congratulations! I'm sure soon you will get 1,000 edits too! By the way, why do you call me firecracker? I'm just curious, haha. On another note, I remember you talking to DP about something about One Piece Blue Deep on the chat. Mind giving me the links for it? You don't have to do it. Thanks, again! 16:17, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Haha, but you can get edits by commenting on blogs and making blogs too :P I don't mind the nickname, I kind of like it haha. And as being the only Asian 14 years old girl that curses around you met, you should had seen me last year. I went down on my cursing, trying my best to censor what I say, since I got in big trouble last year. But meh, the past is in the past XDXD Thanks, will check the links out on DP's page! 17:55, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Read in different light... Hey Zori, with reference to the thread in Ryoko's blog, an apology is not necessary from you there. Though I can totally understand where you are coming from, I choose to read Satchi's response (to MDM) in a lighter mood... that she's just playing a joke with him. Who knows, Satchi - being a very young girl and not having a good proper command in English as we do - may truly be joking there but the wrong choice of words causes her to be misinterpreted as being rude and sarcastic (not that I am trying to defend her but just giving her the benefit of doubt). And I am also having a guess that the new user Ryoko being in fact Satchi - due to the near similar in language and writing style - but again to give the benefit of doubt just in case if its indeed two different person (otherwise we may find ourself offending the real second person and caught in an awkward situation). Only time will tell the truth, lets just wait and see. 07:01, April 24, 2012 (UTC) In a way (about Satchi's response to MDM), I could agree that it is disrespectful. Sigh, sometimes its difficult to grasp the logic of why people do the things they do, perhaps we are dealing with young children here... naive and naughty... Well, since MDM has stated his stand, lets just leave that at that, since it is between both of them anyway. p.s. Everything is going quite smoothly with my wed preps, in fact it has been ''too smooth'' - made me wonder if a disaster is just around the corner, but then again I may be overly worrying... Haha *''mixed feelings of excitement, stress, worry and joy all at a time''* Forgotten my awesome sig! 01:23, April 25, 2012 (UTC) really? ... (_ _ ) Yo Zori-chan, MDM here. When I read your message I laughed my a$$ off for at least 3 minutes. The 'misunderstanding '''was just priceless :P .. XDXD ok ok so I am gonna '''clear the misunderstanding '''now .. and I should do the same in blog in-case it happen to someone else >_> My '"family matters" I meant that I was suppose to drive sister-in-law and her 2 friends to their friend's wedding. My brother was suppose to do this but he made a lame excuse and got himself out of this boring trip and I was the only on left in the house with ability to drive >_> .. I know you think that Indian weddings are awesome but awesome Indian weddings only happen in India .. this Indian weddings in Canada are complete bore (_ _ ) .. I hate them >_> .. plus in this wedding there is no one that I know >_> everyone is stranger .. so basically I am being used as "Driver" for this family business (_ _ ) .. my life sucks .. plus the wedding is 4 days (_ _ ) right-now I am at hotel booked my Sis's friend .. love the luxury but still boring -_- .. So yea, that was my family business >_> *still laughing* can't believe you thought it was actual family problem XDXDXD still, sorry for making you worry and thank you for the very-caring concern :)) its a privileged 'to have you as friend. Plus before I wrote this message i saw that '''you and Ayet '''has such serious discussion over that issue between me and satchi .. again, sorry for making you worry and thank you got the support .. you are just like Neo but nice .. really really nice TT^TT ''(wipes the fake tears) so don't worry, I will still be active bit-by-bit and get on when possible .. '''take care. 03:49, April 30, 2012 (UTC) its a shonen but it has ALOT of dark and emotional moments especially now, and its got a very credible and amazingly written overal story and character development and people die alot (mainly in flashback and then we see unconfirmed deaths by random marines and pirates) so it makes no sense to kill the impact to keep mediocre characters around that hold no weight... especially when it sets it up to where "nah you cant live" then they're like "oh but i just did bitch umad?" XDDUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 00:33, May 6, 2012 (UTC) re:Jinbe It was in the manga. Someone on FI said his bounty was supposed to have gone up beyond that amount after he quit the shichibukai. It should be sourced on his page. 20:04, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Councilor! Hahaha, thanks Zori-chan! Although it was a position I got from pure chance and boredom and it does not give me any power but some responsibilities still you congratutating is really nice regardless of the reason :-) 04:56, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Birthday Wishes Hello! On the user page it says today is your birthday, so I just dropped by to say: Happy Birthday Zori! [[User:AkiharaShizuka|'Aki ']][[User Talk:AkiharaShizuka|'Talk']] 09:16, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Kyah! Happy Birthday from me, too, Zori-swaaan!!! *hugs* 09:25, June 9, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZORI!! 09:40, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Zori. Have a nice day ^_^ 16:34, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Zori! http://i1146.photobucket.com/albums/o538/The_Humaniod_Typhoon/1023.jpg I hope you enjoy it ^_^ Since it's Sunday for me, I'll not wish you a happy birthday, since your birthday is over for me consider myself late, but happy birthday, and have a great day ahead :). 17:04, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. ^_^ 14:08, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Happy B-day, more or less. Best wishes. 17:41, June 9, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY ESCAPE FROM THE WOMB DAY! SeaTerror 20:52, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat I would really love to talk with you on chat Zori, but there is no way to talk on OP wiki chat TT^TT. Sorry...but the only chat where we can talk is here http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat I am visiting SoF chat from time to time.Hope to see you there :). 16:46, June 9, 2012 (UTC) http://i1075.photobucket.com/albums/w422/imhungry4444/Gifs/happybday.gif Troll King 18:22/9/Jun/2012 18:22, June 9, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Well, the title says all, happy birthday to our dear Zori! :D 19:01, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Ahoy, Zori-chan, sorry I was not online yesterday so could not do it on time. Nonetheless hope you had a wonderful birthday and wishing for just as amazing other days to come... Your Knight in Shining Armor 08:19, June 10, 2012 (UTC) хорошо играл Zori.......хорошо играл XD Troll King 11:14/10/Jun/2012 11:14, June 10, 2012 (UTC) игрхорошалошо игрхор.хорошоиграл (y) 11:43, June 10, 2012 (UTC)